Light (I'll Call Your Name Out, Darkness)
by Haligh Haligh
Summary: It takes thirty seconds, thirty seconds of pure agony where she can barely control her own body, for fear of collapsing in on herself, for her eyes to adjust to the smoke and the pain and make out a shadow emerging from the smoke. Jackson/April Set during 9x24
1. All Of You

Hey readers, thanks a million for all your amazing reviews on my other story.

I'll have an update for that one soon. For now, here's something to restore our hope until September, because we know he's  
probably not going to give her a reason.  
It start's out smooth sailing, but our ship has a rocky voyage ahead of them.  
This will be a multi-chapter story.

* * *

**_Light, (I'll call your name out, darkness)_**

_"Where's Jackson!" _

_"Right behind us." _

_"No he's not!" _

_"Can you see him, is that him behind the bus?"_

_"Avery!" _

_"Get back here!"_

_"Jackson!" _

April needs to know he's safe. That's why she shrugs off the concerned hands of her fiance and ignores the orders of her superiors. It's why she runs towards the blazing bus, despite everyone telling her not to.

She's always been a good runner, she's been doing it for 27 years.

The thought that he could be trapped, or injured or not make it out in time is enough for her to abandon any concerns for her own safety. The mere thought that he might not make it is enough for her to not want to either.

"Jackson! Jackson!"

She can see signs of movement behind the bus, but before she can do anything Matthew has pulled her back to him, and the few seconds she diverts her attention to struggling with his grasp, the smoking vehicle explodes sending all of them to the ground.

Life keeps moving, she realizes. It keeps moving, like a storm. All around them there is yelling and screaming, but through all the commotion all she can think of is him. It feels like an out of body experience. It's like she's watching the scene on a television screen, watching herself scream out his name, willing him to be okay.

"Jackson! No! No!"

The raw cry of anguish she lets out reverberates through her entire body, chilling her to the bone. It's an ache that hurts so deep, slicing her open until she's not sure she can even breathe.

He's gone.

All she can think of is the future they'll never have now, the field of wildflowers and white picket fence, and every single thing she's kept inside for the last few months. None of it means anything now. Every one they've loved and lost over the last few years, nothing has ever hurt this much.

It takes thirty seconds, thirty seconds of pure agony where she can barely control her own body, for fear of collapsing in on herself,  
for her eyes to adjust to the smoke and the pain and make out a shadow emerging from the smoke.

And then he's there. Walking towards her with the burning inferno behind him, covered in cuts and dirt, carrying a child in his arms.

He's there. He's there, and he's alive.

She wants to cry and run towards him but her body is in shock, still reeling from the potential loss, and her steps falter in their course to reach him.

Does she cry or laugh, what little sound she does make comes out as something in between.  
She's vaguely aware of the arms that wrap around her shoulders, but it's not his, and it's contact she can't handle.

"I..I can't." She breathes, pulling away from Matthew's embrace, and moving to one of the gurneys filled with patients.

After the dust and debris settle, and the patients are all inside she finds him sitting on one of the beds, being examined by Callie.

He's shirtless, and in a past time she would have relished the sight but even with the lights out all she can see are the pale pink burns that stand out against his tanned skin, and the bandage wrapped around his right wrist. Reminders of what she'd almost lost.

Anger. That's all she can feel buried beneath the relief, and it's selfish, but she's angry that he could have died.

Her feet move of their own accord and then she's standing there in front of him, her small hands making contact with his skin. She's standing in front of him screaming at him, her hands pushing and pulling at the man in front of her. Needing to touch him, make sure he's real.

"You could have died!"

_You could have died._ They don't understand, even as Callie wrestles her away from him that's all she can think about.  
_You could have died. _They don't understand.

They'd made a promise, one night after the shooting. In between the six pack of beers they'd shared and the mourning of their best friends, she'd looked at him and made him promise they'd never leave each other. He hadn't laughed at her, like he thought she would, just taken her smaller hand in his and promised. The thought that he'd almost broken that promise was a startling realisation. How close she'd come to losing him to, helplessly, in the same way she'd lost Charles and Reed.

She runs past Matthew out of the room and collapses on to the ground inside the first supply closet she finds, knees shaking as she buries her head between them.

Her hands grab on to a bed pan as her stomach empties itself, heaving until there's nothing left, just the burning in her throat and the heaving of her chest.

April's in aftershock. She doesn't need to be a trained doctor to know it. Her body is still reliving the trauma, hands shaking and heart racing.

If she closes her eyes she can recall every vivid detail as the bus had lit up from the inside scattering chunks of debris, and a shock wave that had sent them all flying.

She reaches for a new scrub top on the shelf in front of her, pulling off her old one as her hand moves to unpin the platinum band she'd placed there earlier for safekeeping, but only comes in contact with wet fabric. How fitting it would be. Lost in the commotion and chaos, like everything else.

She can't help but laugh, the noise sounding strange to her own ears. She can't remember the last time she laughed.

April's not sure how long she stays there, huddled against the metal racks, eyes closed.

Eventually the walls start to feel like they're closing in and she stands up, makes her way out of the closet and back in to the corridor.

The lights are on now, and it only serves to amplify the chaos and destruction around them. Dozens of chairs and beds filled with patients, nurses and doctors running round trying to get to everyone. She should be helping, saving lives, doing what she's trained to, but she can't.

The only thing she concentrate on is Jackson. One of the nurses lets slip what bed he's in.  
April know's she's hesitant to give her the information, probably witnessed her outburst earlier but she doesn't pay her any attention.

When she pulls back the curtains he's there, sitting on the bed with his arm in a sling.

"Don't." He says.

"Whatever it is that's bugging you just keep it to yourself, alright."

It's almost ironic, that she normally would. But she can't, it's been building, and building, swimming to the surface for months now and threatening to spill over the surface.

She can't speak, and he's annoyed. She can read it in the expression on his face and the crease in his eyebrows, the way his eyes burn in to hers.

She's never gotten used to being the center of Jackson's attention, never will.

"I want you.. Jackson" She says lightly, testing the words as they fall from her lips, and it's relieving and terrifying at the same time.

"I want.. you." Her voice catches on the last word, and the tears have already begun to fall.

Her body doesn't feel like her own at the moment, and her mouth feels disconnected from her brain, like all of her circuits have been disconnected and refuse to comply with logic. Fail to see the big neon sign saying this is a bad idea.

"April.." Jackson says softly, looking confused.

"I haven't been fair to you, I know, and I've.. I've really hurt you."

"And you're getting married." It comes out in sharp edges and harsh tones, and he has a right to feel that way, she thinks.

"When that bus exploded and I thought you were gone.." She can't even finish, closing her eyes and remembering every single emotion she's gone through, replaying the event in her head over and over.

She presses her mouth to her hand to press the sob back down her throat but it escapes anyway.

"You're getting married." He says again, this time softer, green eyes looking up into hers.

Her feet move closer to the end of the bed, so she's standing next to him, opening herself up.

"Unless you can give me a reason not to."

He doesn't answer, just keeps his gaze on her. Green against brown.

"Give me a reason, Jackson. Just one." She says, almost begging.

"April.." He repeats, and she's too terrified to hear what he'll say so she keeps speaking.

"Because if you don't in a few months I'll marry him, I'll marry an amazing guy that's perfect for me, and we'll have a house and kids, and we'll be the perfect couple, but despite all that every night I'll go to bed wishing it were with you."

"So please Jackson, I'm asking you to give me a reason not to."

"You told me to stop fighting for you, April." He tells her, sounding defeated.

"You said that."

"Because I was scared, Jackson. I was scared of you, and the way you make me feel.. but I'm not anymore. I'm not scared. I know what I want, and it's you. It's always been you."

"And I'll wait, I'll stand here and I'll wait as long as it takes until you're not scared either." She says, and it's the truth.

She'll sit in the chair beside his bed all night, until he answers her.

"But I need you to do this. Because I'm in love with you and I need you to give me a reason."

It's the first time they've ever talked about love, between pregnancy tests, and hotel bathrooms, and the graveyards they could fill between them both, they've always avoided the topic. Too afraid to tiptoe across the line for fear of falling.

The air is heavy, suffocating, between them, and maybe April's the only one that can feel it, but she can, and it's there.

The love. Bright and obvious, she can feel it.

Jackson's silent before he begins to speak, watching her with eyes as green as stained glass.

"Because I don't want you too."

"I don't want you to marry him, or watch you have kids and grow old with him, of course I don't want that. I want you, I've always wanted you. Even when I tried not to."

She doesn't try to fight the tears this time, just lets them fall down her cheeks until they slip to the floor.

Her feet move forward and close the space between them until her mouth is covering his, and his uninjured arm is grasping at her waist.

If she wasn't already in love with him she's sure she'd fall again right here, somewhere in between the way he kisses her with an open mouth and whispers April like she's something really special.

"I love you." She whispers, crying.

"I know." He says, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from her cheeks and kissing her again.

She pulls back, and looks at him.

"I need to go and.. I need to talk to him, and I have to go back to work, there's so many people that still need help, but I'll come back. To you.. I'll come back" She says, trying not to cry again.

"Okay." He gives her another kiss, this time it's soft, gentle.

"Hey, it's me and you, remember. Now, go save lives."

She stands there for a moment just looking at him, really looking, before she slips back through the curtain and into the chaos.

It takes her six minutes to break off her engagement. Six minutes. Three hundred and sixty six seconds.

She finds Matthew sitting on a chair in the waiting room, head in his hands.

He looks up when she approaches, and it takes everything she has to force a smile on to her face. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like this, but she's no longer the girl that can keep hiding her fears.

"April." He breathes, standing up. "What happened back there? I was worried.."

She's not sure if he's referring to her physical assault in the ER or the fact she tried to run in to a fiery wreckage set to explode, figures it's probably both.

"Matthew we need to talk." She says softly.

"Wait, you dropped this before, outside. It must have been when we were knocked to the ground. I figured you were probably running around everywhere looking for it."

He's too busy reaching into the pocket of his jacket to pay attention to what she'd said, his hand emerging with the sparkling diamond ring. Holding it towards her with an outstretched hand.

It's enough for the tears to start falling again, stinging her already raw eyes.

"You.. you don't want it back." He realizes, and she lets out a sob at the way his shoulders start to slump, his hand faltering in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I.. I can't." She says, shaking her head.

"I rushed you, the proposal.. We can just go back, April. Take it slow.."

She can't answer him. How do you tell the person that had just publicly declared his love for you mere hours ago that you're in love with someone else?

"April, please."

"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I.. I'm so sorry."

"It's him, isn't it. Jackson."

"I didn't.. I never meant to hurt you." She tells him, but she has hurt him. The look in his eyes is pure pain.

Their conversation ends with him turning his back on her and walking back towards the hallway, sparing one last look at her over his shoulder before he disappears from sight.

For April, she spends the next few hours checking on patient after patient, throwing herself into attending to the injured until Hunt finally orders her to get some rest. When she gets back to Jackson's bed she slips through the curtains and turns her gaze on to his sleeping form.

He's in exactly the same place she left him, half naked and propped up on the bed. His eyebrows seem to twitch in sleep, and she can tell by the way he keeps moving restlessly that he's obviously in pain.

She takes a seat on the bed beside him, and reaches a pale hand to gently caress his chest. The skin beneath his bandages is taut, but the scars aren't as red as they had been a few hours ago, no sign of inflammation or infection. Her hands grab the tube on the nightstand and apply the anti-septic cream slowly, gently coating the burns.

"Hey." She jumps at the sound of his voice as his eyes flitter open.

"Hey."

"I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked like you were in you pain."

"It's not so bad now." He tells her, giving her that crooked smile.

"I saw you, you know."

"What?"

"Before the bus exploded. I saw you trying to run towards it, towards me. Most people generally run away from an impending explosion."

"I'm not most people."

"I know. I know you're not." His voice holds that note of tenderness it always has when he speaks to her, and it makes the lump in her throat jump to the surface.

His free hand moves to her face to wipe away a lone tear.

"Hey. Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I had lost you. You don't understand what those few seconds felt like. I don't ever to feel like that again."

He doesn't say anything to that, just attempts to shift himself over in the bed creating a space beside him for her small body, where she carefully folds herself into him, savouring the warmth of his body.

"I love you." He says. It's simple, just three words. But it's enough. It's what she's been waiting to hear all this time without even knowing it.

"I love you so much, Jackson, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything I've put you through.. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to be okay."

"We're going to be okay." She whispers, carefully nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes as the exhaustion finally takes over her body.

* * *

Stay tuned for another update tomorrow.


	2. Someone Like You

Hey readers,

Just want to take a quick second to **thank you all for your amazing reviews.**  
It means the world hearing your opinions and positive feeback.  
Without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

The rain against the window is what eventually wakes her but Jackson's always been a heavier sleeper. It's still dark out, and the time on her watch tells her it's only been three hours since she fell asleep. The storm outside is still raging, and if the weather reports are anything to go by, they'll be trapped inside for another day or two at the least.

April takes a moment to watch the man sleeping beside her. The rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat stuttering softly against her palm as she presses it over his heart. The warmth of skin, with the rhythm of life pulsing beneath it.

He's perfect. Not just in the way that everyone else sees, a pretty face and perfect body. He's selfless and brave, and he's always been in her corner, even though it's taken her awhile to see it.

She feels unworthy sometimes, in the privacy of her own mind, but when she's with him she feels _good._ Jackson has always been the one with who she can really be herself, and better. Someone with who she can be a better version of herself that likes to indulge in all the things she can't around everyone else.

Her pager goes off as she's untangling herself from the bed, which wakes up the sleeping man beside her.

"Hey. What time is it?" Jackson asks groggily.

"A little after three." She tells him.

It's still pitch black outside, and the rain is still pouring down as lightning streaks across the darkened sky.

"I need to go check on the E.R." She says. "Make sure everyones okay, that we have enough supplies. The interns probably need a break."

"I'll come with you." He says, standing up from the bed.

"Jackson, you're injured. You need to rest." She tells him, attempting to push him back down.

He waves off her concern, using his free hand to take off his sling and stretching his arm out.

"April, I'm fine. It's just a little pain, nothing I can't deal with." He says sincerely, trying to soothe her.

"Are you sure? Because you could make it worse by going back to work-" Jackson cuts her off before she can continue, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey. I'm fine, I promise you." It's hard to say no to him when he stands there smiling down at her with his eyes.

"Okay." She says, knowing it's useless to fight.

"Okay then, come on let's go see what we can do."

He places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out into the ER.

* * *

Everything seems to have settled down somewhat, while they were asleep.

Hunt had arranged for more patients to be transferred to Seattle Pres, and the remaining few were all stable.

Stephanie is the first one to spot them when they enter the E.R, putting down her clipboard and running over to Jackson.

"Hey. I've been looking for you everywhere. Heather told me what happened." She says, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hey Steph, listen.."

"I'm just about to take a break, do you want to come with me, I can make sure you're really okay.." She trails off, before following Jackson's gaze to the woman beside him.

"Oh, Dr Kepner. I didn't see you there. Sorry." She apologizes, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, Dr Edwards." April says, feeling uncomfortable.  
She'd forgotten that while she had ended her relationship with Matthew, Jackson was yet to do the same with his own.

"I need to talk to you." Jackson tells her, glancing at April quickly before he ushers Stephanie away.

April doesn't hear the rest of their conversation, as Jackson leads the younger girl out into the hallway but she has a general idea of what's happening if their body language and facial expressions are anything to go back. Stephanie looks upset, her arms crossed defensively, and April can tell she's struggling not to cry as Jackson speaks to her.

Jackson's body language is harder to read, but April's had years to practice.

She has every feature of his body catalogued in her head, down to the twenty seven freckles he has splattered across his nose.  
She knows that the knit he gets between his eyebrows means he's frustrated, and when the corners of his mouth turn down somethings disappointed him.

She doesn't have to hear their conversation to understand that Jackson feels bad for hurting the girl, but also relieved that it's over. His hand reaches out to pat Stephanie's arm but he pulls it back at the last second, like it would only make things worse.

April feels bad too, that all of her actions over the past few months have resulted in so many casualties. If she had been honest with herself and with Jackson from the beginning now of this would be happening.

Stephanie comes back first, rushing past April with nothing more than a sad smile, and a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

Jackson stays in the hallway, his head leaning back against the wall when she approaches him.  
She's only ever broken up with one person so she doesn't really know what advice to offer him, instead settling for pulling his body close to hers and rubbing his back.

His head settles into the crook of her neck as she runs her fingers through his short hair.

"I love you." He says, tilting his head up into her touch.

April will never get used to hearing it. It's hard for her to believe that someone so amazing could possible feel so strongly about her. It wasn't that long ago that she was staring down the barrel of a gun pleading with a gunman to spare her life because no one had loved her yet.

"Is it always going to be this hard?" He asks, sounding defeated.

"I don't know.. Maybe." She answers him honestly. "I hope not."

It's the truth. She's being honest now, and sugar coating things wont help anyone. Life is always hard.  
They've been through more trauma in the last two years than April's experienced in her entire life, and there's no point denying it.

"Even if it is, we'll get through. The same way we have everything else." She truly believes that. They've made it this far, together.

They're surgeons. It's their job to stop things from falling apart, and sew the broken pieces back together.  
When one problems solved they move on to the next one. It what they're trained to do.

"Me and you." Jackson says.

"Yeah. Me and you." She agrees with him, smiling warmly.

* * *

Callie is the one that tells them about Richard.

She finds them as they're handing out more blankets to some of the families in the waiting room, and her expression alone is enough to tell them that something serious has happened.

They run through the halls until they reach the ICU, where most of their colleagues are standing around the nurses station.  
From what April can gather it was an electric shock from the power generator, which caused serious internal injuries to his heart and lungs, combined with some minor burns. His body's still recovering from the trauma, and they won't know more until he wakes up, if he wakes up.

April can't bear to look into the other doctors faces as they all stand around debating what to do. She knows exactly what she'll see there, the pain and sadness present in all of their eyes.

Jackson takes the news quite hard, taking his anger out on the wall behind them. Despite his hostility towards their former chief over the relationship he'd developed with Jackson's mother, the older man had really taken the plastic surgeon under his wing the last few months, and April knew he looked to the man as a mentor, much like he had Sloan.

April takes his larger hand in hers and interlocks their fingers as he spends the next several minutes on the phone with his mother, delivering the news.

Catherine offers to fly out immediately but the airport's closed and the roads are too dangerous. He ends the conversation with a promise to call her with any updates on Dr Webber's condition.

They sit there in silence for what feels like an eternity, April and Jackson along with the rest of the doctors. Derek is the one that eventually breaks the silence.

"I need to go and tell Meredith."

April's heart goes out to Meredith, knowing that Dr Webber is the closest thing she has to a father.

He makes his way back up to the maternity ward, while April peeks her head into the window behind them. The sight of Bailey reduced to tears at Dr Webber's bedside is enough to prompt the return of her own. He looks so small in the large bed, surrounded by wires and ventilators while their co-workers do what they can for him.

Needing to escape the morbidness of it all she takes a hold of Jackson's hand, leading them down the corridor and into the first empty on call room she finds.

Through the window the thunder rolls across the sky. Streaks of lightening so intense they turn the night into day with each momentary flash.

"I'm sorry, I..I just can't be around there." She says, pacing around the small room. "We've already been through so much.. I don't understand why this keeps happening. How many more people can we lose.."

"Hey, we're going to be okay. He's going to make it." Jackson tells her, pulling her close to him.

"I know, I just.."

She doesn't know how to express what she's feeling; the grief over the potential loss of one of their colleagues, the relief that it's not Jackson lying there and the selfishness of herself for even thinking it, the anger in God for allowing this to happen again, so she does the only thing she can think of.

She brings his head down to hers and kisses him, needing to be as close as humanly possible.

It's nothing like the soft kiss they had shared earlier by his bedside, it's channeled with desire and emotion, deep and dangerous, that sends tremors down her body, as nails skim across skin and teeth scrape lower lips.

The thing about keeping desire so distant is that when you finally embrace it hits you stronger than ever.

The proximity of their bodies and the contrast between the air-conditioned environment and their warm skin causes her breath to hitch, but his mouth never leaves hers, sliding fluidly over bruised lips, threatening to swallow her whole.

"You okay?" He pants as they break apart, when the need to breathe becomes too apparent.  
Jackson's eyes bore into hers, like they're trying to see something inside her that she wonders if he can actually see.

April raises a hand to his shoulder, warm and tense under her touch, and traces the line of his collarbone down to the curve of his bicep. He tenses his shoulder into her touch, and she let's her hand fall down to the curve of his back.

His hands slide to grasp her hips, palms digging into the soft flesh, and pushing her body back against the wall. Her body hums in anticipation when he brings her body closer to his. April has never felt a deeper connection to anyone, or anything, than right here in this moment.

He slides his hands under her shirt and up her ribcage, caressing the skin there so softly, as if it were to break should he apply the slightest pressure.

"Jackson." His name is a whisper off of her lips, exhaled in a shaky breath.

He pauses what he's doing, and looks at her. Really looks at her. The kind of look that makes her chest tighten, and her head start to spin. Before she can analyze it further it's gone, and his mouth is pressing down on hers again. Hungrier, frenzied.

Jackson's right hand leans against the door, supporting them, while the other is still clamped tightly around her slim waist. She runs her fingers along the ridges of his back, his breathing heavy as she's presses her hips against his roughly. His grip tightens on her for a moment as he lets out a small moan.

She closes her eyes, and can feel how much he wants her, and it's enough to make her almost cry. No one has ever wanted her this much. The air is hot, and her heart is beating fast, and so is his.

"April." He says, his voice hoarse and full of desire.

And that's all it takes. She nods, and let's him push them back onto the bed. She wants to focus on right here, right now. They can deal with the rest of it all later.

* * *

"I missed that." He tells her afterwards. "Missed you, I mean."

She leans forward and kisses him, taking him by surprise. Before he can respond she's pulled away, her fingers darting up to touch his mouth gently, briefly.

"I did too." She tells him sincerely.

His hand works it's way to her collarbone, holding her back to his chest as he presses down with two fingers, quickly, over and over, tapping out a rhythm. It's only when the pace speeds up that she realizes he's tapping out the rhythym of her heartbeat. She presses presses closer to him, and hides a smile in the curve of his shoulder as he grins wider, leaning down and placing kisses where his fingers are, precisely, like a surgeon.

Eventually they're pagers go off again, reminding them off the outside chaos. They dress quickly, and make their way back down to the E.R where Callie and Owen are talking.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jackson asks, placing a hand across April's shoulders as their co-workers turn around. She leans into him in response, more of a reflex than anything.

Callie seems to notice as her eyes zoom in on their close proximity.

"Hey, wait are you guys..?" She trails off, obviously not knowing what to refer to them as.

"We are." Jackson says, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh wow.. What about..?" Owen says, looking between the two of them, with an expression April can't quite read.

"Um.." She says, looking down at her feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. A part of her can't help but wonder if this is the way everyone else will react when they find out. Silently judging her for changing her mind.

Jackson seems to notice as he attempts to move the conversation away from themselves.

"How about we focus on something else for now. We got your page, what's going on?"

"Oh yeah, Jackson I was hoping you could have a look at some of Webber's burns. I don't trust anyone else." Callie asks, handing him over the chart.

"Yeah, no problem." He says, nodding.

"And April, we're running out of saline and suture kits downstairs. Bailey mentioned that they've got some extras in the clinic."

"Of course. I thought we'd closed the clinic though." They'd closed it off yesterday due to the storm, wanting to contain everyone in the one building.

"It is, I've got the key here. I'd go myself but I need to run back upstairs and check on a few things." Hunt says, handing her a set of keys.

"Sure, of course." She agrees.

After finishing their conversation, Jackson walks with her to the elevator.

"Hey, be careful going outside okay. I want you to take Brooks with you, she's down in the E.R." He says, looking down at her.  
She presses a quick kiss to his cheek, hoping to erase some of the worry lines.

"I will, I promise." She tells him.

"Alright, I'll come down and see you after I finish upstairs." Jackson says leaning forward and leaving her with a long kiss, before walking towards the stairs.

When she makes it back downstairs she looks around the crowded room before spotting Dr Brooks walking away from a patient.

"Brooks. Are you free?" April calls out to the intern.

"Dr Shepherd just paged me upstairs. Why?" The younger girl asks, coming over to her.

"Never mind, if Dr Avery comes downstairs can you let him know I'll page him when I come back." April asks.

"Sure thing." The intern agrees before walking away.

Exiting out the main trauma doors she runs across the car park to the clinic, pulling the keys out of her pocket to unlock it. The weather outside is still wild, with rain pouring down all around her. It's so heavy it soaks through her scrubs in seconds and plasters her hair to her face. The lightning that flashes across the sky brings with it thunder so loud it rattles the doors and windows.

When she finally gets into the clinic and out of the rain she's soaked to the bone.

It takes her a few minutes to turn the lights on, and locate the suture kits, loading as many into her arms as she can before making her way back towards the hospital.

It's only when she's halfway across the parking lot that she realizes she's forgotten the saline.

Shielding her eyes from the heavy rain and dashing back in the direction she'd just came from, she doesn't see the lightning that hits a nearby tree branch until she feels something fall on top of her. The force of it is so heavy that it knocks her down to the ground, the supplies falling to her feet as her head falls back making impact with the cold concrete, effectively trapping her under it's weight. What little strength she has left she uses to try and push the large object off of her stomach, but it's too heavy and her hand comes back stained with blood.

* * *

Uh-oh, poor April! Hopefully Jackson can save her.

**ALSO: What was everyone's favourite scene from the finale?** Curious to hear your opinions!


End file.
